1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector in which a terminal member is brought into a dual locking state by a first locking means in a cavity in a connector housing and a second locking means on a retainer.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, such connector comprised a connector housing provided in its interior with a plurality of cavities and in its exterior with a plurality of openings which are communicated with the cavities respectively, a plurality of terminal members each of which is inserted into a plurality of first locking means such as elastic locking pieces and the like each of which is disposed in each cavity, and a retainer mounted on the opening.
Upon attaching the terminal member to the connector, the terminal member is inserted into the cavity in the connector housing on which the retainer is not mounted and the first locking means in the cavity holds the terminal member in a first locking state. Thereafter, the retainer is mounted on the openings so that the projections on the retainer engage with the terminal member, thereby holding it in a second locking state. Thus, the terminal member is brought into a dual locking state and is positively locked in the cavity so as not to come out of it.
In such a conventional connector, since the retainer is not mounted on the opening upon insertion of the terminal member, an inner wall of the cavity is cut off around the opening.
Consequently, in the case where the terminal member is inserted into the cavity while it is inclined, the terminal member may be advanced toward the opening out of a proper insertion passage and may strike on an inner wall of the opening. In such cases, it is necessary to try the insertion procedure again.
In such circumstances an automatic process is engaged by using a device for inserting the terminal member into the cavity and are also of a manual process. Thus, it is necessary to set the position and the direction of the terminal member at a high accuracy and a skilled workperson is required in order to carry out the insertion work of the terminal member precisely and effectively.